1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic search engines. Specifically, the invention is a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-Hypertext Markup Language (non-HTML) information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for efficient and effective electronic business creation and management systems is increasing in the current market. Small retail business owners in particular generally do not have the funds to acquire or use large servers and the computing power needed to compete with large retailers with online merchandising capabilities. Online commerce systems also lack compatibility with their physical counterparts, often selling out of stock items before the system can be updated. Additionally, retail customers searching and shopping online are bogged down with superfluous and unrelated advertisements and information resulting in poor results.
Given the importance of electronic business and management methods, it is no surprise that several other inventors have proposed various processes and systems for electronic organization. However, no other process combines all the advantages of the present invention having ease of use, method of management, method of electronic business creation and method of business process.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,551, issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to John D. Doyle et al., which describes a computer integrated network for channeling customer orders through a centralized computer to various suppliers. Customers have access to an electronic catalog and are able to place orders through a central computer system which then sends the orders to associated internal suppliers or outside vendors who ship directly to the customer. Doyle et al. do not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,906, issued on Feb. 24, 1998 to David M. Siefert, describes a system for managing resources which can take the form of computer-compatible information, such as data files and program, non-computer-compatible information, such as, data contained on microfiche, and physical objects. Such resources are located at geographically different locations, and are given descriptive profiles that may be searched by a user in order to retrieve such a resource. A selected resource may then be ordered and delivered to an authorized user. Siefert does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,164, issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Eugene G. Kaye et al., describes an apparatus and method for managing the availability of items using a computer system. Such a system allows a variety of computers to access a database of categorized items. Kaye et al. do not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,881, issued Oct. 20, 1998 to Bryan, Colvin, Sr., describes a system for conducting electronic commerce over the Internet. Such a system serves as a link between merchants, customers, and a bank or credit card processor. Colvin, Sr. does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,136, issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Ludwig Kipp, describes a mass retail system for ordering and purchasing items electronically for pickup at an automated store. Kipp does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,924,094, issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Herbert P. Sutter, describes an independent distributed database system including a plurality of sites that may work offline using local data. Each stores only the data it needs while an online transaction occurs only when necessary to update or change a system. Sutter does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,807, issued Aug. 17, 1999 to Daniel S. Purcell, describes a method for controlling the collection, processing, and dissemination by a host regarding product or service availability. Sellers approved by the host are granted access to the system for providing inventory information. Such information is organized and cross referenced with a buyers list to provide for a purchase transaction. Purcell does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,019, issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Morag M. Eaton et al., describes a multiple transaction service system in which a customer can request and receive financial service. Such a service can be accessed through a variety of different channels that are all connected through a channel manager. Eaton et al. do not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,527, issued on May 23, 2000 to Christopher D. Lovell et al., describes a point of sale system and a method of operation and a control program for use within the point of sale system. Such a system includes a remote site that communicates with the site controller through a communication link. Lovell et al. do not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
European Patent document 0 697 669 A2, published on Feb. 21, 1996, describes an electronic sourcing system and method that maintains a database of product information related to items available from vendor catalogs. Information about the item includes identification of the item so that a user may find the item by searching using a specific word or phrase. The system can check to see if the requested item is available in one or more inventories and may generate a purchase order. Europe ""669 does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent document 10-320494, published on Dec. 12, 1998, describes a central market system which informs a market client system of market setting information such as market contents, market setting time or the like from a notifying part. Japan ""494 does not suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
Other electronic management processes are available in the prior art, but none of them disclose a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information as disclosed herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,733, issued on Mar. 17, 1998 to Jamshid Sharif-Askary, discloses a method of maintaining a distributed database among independently operable sites in which database availability is not interrupted during database update. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,719, issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to James T. Tsvedos et al., discloses a digital information accessing, delivery, and production system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,035, issued on Mar. 16, 1999 to Ronald A. Butman et al., discloses a dynamic distributed group registry apparatus and method for collaboration and selective sharing of information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,143, issued on Jun. 8, 1999 to Klaus Deinhart et al., discloses a method and system for registration, authorization, and control of access rights computer system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,227, issued on Jun. 29, 1999 to Dean Polnerow et al., discloses an online directory service with a plurality of databases and a processing system with a plurality of processors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,727, issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to Tu-An Cheng et al., discloses a heterogeneous database system which includes plural database systems, wherein one of the database systems acts as a system manager. U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,506, issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to John B. Carter et al., discloses a computer system which employs a globally addressable storage environment that allows a plurality of networked computers to access data by addressing even when the data is stored on a persistent storage device such as a computer hard disk and other traditionally non-addressable data storage devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,639, issued on Jan. 11, 2000 to Steffan M. Fohn et al., discloses an electronic catalog system for exploring a multitude of hierarchies using attribute relevance and forward checking. Japan Patent document 11-161673, published on Jun. 18, 1999, describes a catalog generation system. None of these patents suggest a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information. The method utilizes an electronic search engine which indexes data files used by sites created by website generation software. The indexing process of the search engine indexes HTML and non-HTML information from websites enrolled in an electronic community. The non-HTML data includes a database from which enrolled websites operate. This information is downloaded over HTTP, parsed, and indexed with unique parameters into a database running on the search engine. The search portion of the search engine process operates like standard search engines. A user submits a request over HTTP to the search engine. The search engine processes the search request and presents the results to the user in a dynamically created HTML page. The only unique feature of this portion of the process is that the links to the search results are constructed with the necessary parameters to allow the target websites to be hyperlinked, with the appropriate dynamic content being shown.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a search engine for a group of similarly created and managed electronic retail stores.
It is another object of the invention to provide a search engine to list stores or items within the group by category as defined by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to return information via hypertext links so as to be easily accessible by the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a level of confidence in the electronic stores by allowing a consumers to give feedback to be displayed on such a site.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a method for indexing and managing a searchable community of non-HTML information for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.